


Og med hader, mener jeg elsker

by beilul



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, utroskab, åben slutning
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilul/pseuds/beilul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Det er svært at forbedrede sig på det værste, når det værste er utænkeligt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Og med hader, mener jeg elsker

Problemet, når ens to bedste venner også er kærester, er de situationer, hvor der skal tages en side for alvor. I deres tilfælde kan og vil det ændre deres venskab -for ikke at nævne så meget andet end bare deres venskab. Hans beslutning vil ødelægge dem som en trio, uanset hvilken side han tager, for det kan kun ende med en mod to. Hans første tanke er at tage Alex’ side, fordi de er tættest - og er det ikke det bedste venner gør for hinanden? Altid står på hinandens side, uanset hvad, selv når slemt bliver til værre og værre bliver til – dette? Men - og selvfølgelig er der et men, for ellers ville det jo være let at vælge, ellers behøvede han slet ikke at vælge - men Alex er grunden til deres kommende brud. Det er på grund af ham, at de alle tre nu står overfor hinanden i en situation, der aldrig burde være sket for dem.

Max kan smage fortvivlelsen mellem dem. Det er præcis som at have aske i munden og intet vand til at skylle smagen væk med. Han føler sig forrådt og kan ikke trøste sig med, at han ikke er den eneste, der har det på denne måde. De andre to ser ikke på hinanden. Alex har sit blik nede og ser ud til at fokusere på en plet på gulvet, mens Johan ser ud ad vinduet mod haven. Frisk sne falder udenfor vinduet og gør situationen meget værre, selvom det ikke virker muligt. Det slår ham pludseligt, at det snart er jul, og der ingen glæde vil være over dette i år. Ingen specielle ønsker, udover… Alex og Johan ser begge ud til at ville ønske, at de befandt sig hvor som helst, bare ikke her, bare ikke sammen. Max kan godt forstå dem. Han ville også ønske, at han ikke var her, at han ikke stod med et valg, der i sidste ende vil knuse et hjerte, hvis ikke tre.

Hvordan er de havnet her? Det er ikke til at forstå. Johan og Alex har altid været gode for hinanden, og Max ikke i tvivl om, at de har været lykkelige sammen. Hvad, hvor, hvem- hvordan kunne det ske? De har længe været det par andre har hadet og misundt (og elsket), fordi de ikke selv har haft noget så uhyggeligt ægte. Han har selv misundt dem. Alex og Johan har bare altid udstrålet den form for lykke, som man kun læser højt om i eventyr til børn. Engang imellem har han været nød til at se væk fra dem, fordi det simpelthen har gjort for ondt at se på så meget lykke samlet på ét sted. Nu udståler de kun hjertesorg, og det er stadig svært at se på dem. Selvfølgelig har han altid været jaloux på dem, eller hvad de har haft sammen, men det er en fjern følelse nu. Han vil faktisk gerne bytte sig til den følelse, hvis bare det var muligt, da alt andet må være bedre end dette.

Max har været med fra første dag; siddet på første række og set dem forelske sig i hinanden. Måske har han haft en lille finger med i spillet, men kun fordi det var ren tortur at se dem danse så langsomt rundt om hinanden, når selv en blind mand kunne se, hvor det hele ville føre til, hvis bare der var en der tog det første skridt. Han har hørt om deres første kys og første gang i meget beskrivende detaljer, ikke bare én, men to gange. Og selvom han kunne have levet hele sit liv uden den form for information om dem, så er han glad for, at de ikke havde glemt ham, men inkluderet ham, da de kun havde øjne for hinanden.

De er mere end bare venner: de er hans familie.

Og nu skal han skille dem ad.

Måske for altid. 

Måske findes der alligevel ting, som han ikke kan og vil gøre for dem.

Han har ondt i hele sin krop. Det føles som om samtlige organer er ved at give slip på ham - give op.

”Nå?” Johan ser afventede på ham. Hans øjne er røde og blanke. De tårer, som han længe har prøvet at holde tilbage, er begyndt at falde. Johan fortjener sandheden, men det er ikke bare en sandhed, som man lige råber ud. Det er ikke en sandhed, der vil gøre noget godt. Det burde være Alex’ ansvar – det er Alex’ ansvar at svare ham, men Max kan se, at Johan ikke vil tro et ord af, hvad der vil komme ud af Alex’ mund. Det er for sent. Tilliden mellem dem er brudt. Johan forventer sandheden fra Max, og hvorfor skulle han lyve? For at redde deres venskab? For at vende tilbage til deres normale hverdag? Men det er umuligt, selvom han måske godt kan finde i sig, hvad der skal til for at lyve. De kan ikke vende tilbage. Mistillid er sået. Loyalitet er brudt. Splid er allerede skabt. Der kan ikke være så stor en hemmelighed mellem dem. Det er der ikke plads til. Han kan allerede mærke den; kløften mellem dem. Der er langt ned at falde, men de kan ikke gå tilbage.

Han kan ikke se på Alex længere. Synet af ham gør ham syg. Hvordan skal han kunne tilgive? Hvordan skal nogen af dem nogensinde kunne tilgive hinanden? _Jeg lover jer evigt troskab._ De var måske kun børn, da de ord blev sagt, men det har været bindende ord. Det skulle have været en lov, der for alt i verden ikke måtte brydes. _Løgner!_ har Max lyst til at skrige. Hvordan kunne Alex gøre det? Uanset hvorvidt det har været et uheld eller ej – og hvordan kysser man egentligt en ved et uheld? - så har Alex kysset en anden. Været sammen med en anden. Haft sex med en anden end Johan. Det er ikke til at holde ud at tænke på. Forventer Alex af ham, at han skal lyve for Johan? Dække over, hvad Alex næste lige har fortalt ham, før Johan bankede på døren og forlangte sandheden fra dem? Fra ham.

Sandheden.

Johans stemme er hæs og hviskende, da han spørger igen: ”Har Alex været mig utro?”

I teorien er det et let spørgsmål, der kan besvares med enten et ja eller nej. I praksis… 

Max ser på Alex - og der er svaret på spørgsmålet. Skyld. Alex ser skyldig ud. Johan ser dog ikke på ham. Han har ikke set på Alex, siden han kom ind af døren, men Max kan se dem begge. Sagen er den, at når du har set noget, hørt noget, så kan du ikke gå tilbage til ikke have set, ikke have hørt. Det vil være med dig, til du giver slip eller måske glemmer, men hvad hvis man ikke kan give slip, ikke kan glemme?

”Svar mig!”

Er det Max, der skal fortælle ham det? Hvad står der i reglerne, når ens ene bedste ven har været ens anden bedste ven utro? Hvorfor er dette ikke et fag i skolen? Så ville han måske have haft en snebolds chance i helvede. 

Johan græder åbenlyst nu. Max har lyst til at holde om ham, men kan ikke få sig selv til at bevæge sig. Itu er et meget passende ord lige nu. Hvis han lytter godt efter, så kan han næsten høre lyden af noget meget kostbart, der springer i tusind små og skarpe stykker omkring dem.

Johan vil ende med at give sig selv skylden for det hele, selvom han er den mest uskyldig af dem alle. Max har svært ved at rumme denne tanke, og også denne: Johan tror ikke, at han fortjener at være lykkelig, at der må være en god grund til dårlige ting altid sker for ham. Hvis han nu bare kunne blive en bedre søn, få højere karaktere, ikke være så meget…sig selv, men bare bedre, så ville alt bare blive bedre. Johan er bedre; er bedst. Max har prøvet, Alex har prøvet, men visse ting sætter dybe ar, og Max er bange for, at Johan vil komme ud på den anden side af dette med det største ar af dem alle. 

Max har noget i sig, der hvisker løb. _Flygt, mens du kan det._ Men han bliver stående, fordi der er noget stærkere, der binder ham til stedet, til Johan og Alex. 

Han har altid set sig selv som limen, der har holdt dem sammen, når ting og andre begyndte at skille dem ad. 

Hvordan skal han holde sammen på dem nu? 

Sandheden?

De lyder ikke menneskelige længere, de små lyde Johan laver henne ved vinduet nu, eller måske lyder de _for_ menneskelige. Det er dem, der endelig får ham til at handle.

Max tager en dyb indånding og puster langsomt ud. Overblik, tænker han, men har intet. Alex står samme sted. Hans arme og hoved hænger tungt, som om tyngdekraften er stærkere under ham, eller den lille stemme i hans hoved, den der altid siger grimme ord og for det meste bliver ignoreret, er blevet hørt. Alex kunne lige så godt være en statue. Max har aldrig set ham stå så stille før. Alex er altid i bevægelse; altid levende, på grund af hans ADHD. En stille Alex er ikke hans Alex, hvilket får hans hjerte til at føles tungere. Hvad er de dog blevet til? En skygge af dem selv? Max har aldrig brudt sig om mørket, så han tager det første skridt. Alex falder mere sammen, da han når ham, og da Max lægger en hånd på hans arm, spjætter han voldsomt.

Max læner sig ind mod Alex og hviler sin pande mod hans tinding i et par sekunder, før han hvisker ham i øret. ”Du har nu muligheden for at fortælle sandheden, inden det er for sent.”

Max ved desværre alt om muligheder og chancer, som kun en tidsmaskine kan lave om på.

Det har ikke været til at se før nu, men Alex græder også. De græder alle tre, og for en gang skyld er der ingen, der har fået noget i øjet, eller skraller løg. Max giver Alex’ arm et klem og rykker sig så væk, men giver først slip på ham, da afstanden mellem dem gør det nødvendigt. Han forlader ikke Alex, men der er et andet sted, hvor han skal være. Max går mod Johan, der nu er kommet ned på knæ. Havde situationen været andeledes, så ville han have opsøgt den person, der har fået hans bedste ven til at se så sønderknust ud, og så ville han have slået alle tænderne ind på vedkommende. Han er ikke voldlig af natur, men ingen har retten til at gøre dem han elsker ondt, selv ikke dem han elsker, især ikke dem. Alex er ikke frikendt, men nok skade er sket. 

Han sætter sig ned og trykker Johan ind til sig. Johan knytter sig ind til ham og holder om ham, som om han er ved at drukne, og Max er hans eneste chance for at overleve.

”Jeg er her, jeg har dig.”

Han kan høre Johan hviske de samme ord igen og igen, men ved ikke, hvem de er til. ”Forlad mig ikke, forlad mig ikke. Forlad mig ikke.”

Max vugger dem frem og tilbage, mens han aer Johans ryg. Han har set sin søster gøre det samme med hans nevø, når han ikke vil holde op med at skrige. Det virker til at berolige.

Max ser op efter et stykke tid. ”Nu har du sin chance.”

Alex ser på ham, ser på dem, og så træder han hen imod dem.

Måske er der håb endnu.


End file.
